yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerkfaces (Damian vs Shamus)
Damian and Shamus were seen on both sides, ready for battle. “Let’s make this a double battle!” Shamus requests. “So be it, a double battle it is.” Shade accepts. “Here comes my fire warriors, Emboar and Heatmor!” Shamus shouts as he throws 2 Pokéballs in the air, 1 is a boar with a flaming beard, another is an anteater like Pokémon. “Emboar and Heatmor huh? Then I select these 2!” Damian shouts as he selected his 2 mirage Pokémon, 1 was a gray muscular like Pokémon with 4 arms, another was a giant green reptilian Pokémon. “I give you Machamp and Tyranitar, now I press this button.” Damian says as there’s a change to Tyranitar, everyone sees that it has Mega Evolved. “So I’m up against those 2 huh, it won’t matter, my fire warriors will prevail, when I win, I’ll take my revenge on Ash Ketchum, sometime after I last saw him, I got banned from every Battle Club, all because of him!” Shamus shouts angrily. “No I’ll be taking my revenge on Ash Ketchum, he got me banned from being a trainer, I lost my Pokémon, my license, everything!” Damian shouts angrily. “Patience, you 2 will get your revenge soon enough!” Giovanni assures them. “I guess I’ll make the 1st move.” Damian says. “Be my guest.” Shamus commands. “Machamp use Cross Chop, Mega Tyranitar use Stone Edge!” Damian commanded, his Pokémon launched their moves. “Emboar use Flare Blitz, Heatmor use Inferno!” Shamus commanded, his Pokémon launched their moves, as the Inferno circled around the Flare Blitz. All moves collided, and both Pokémon are still standing. “So you managed to survive my Pokémon most powerful attacks.” Damian says. “The Battle has just begun!” Shamus shouts. “So be it! Machamp use Karate Chop!” Damian commands as Machamp charges straight towards Heatmor. “Emboar and Heatmor, use Double Team!” Shamus commands as both his Pokémon create copies of themselves. “That won’t help you! Machamp use Protect! Mega Tyranitar use Earthquake!” Damian commands as Machamp created a barrier to protect itself, and Mega Tyranitar jumped and landed on the ground creating a huge earthquake, Machamp was protected so it took no damage, the copies disappeared and both Emboar and Heatmor got hit. “It’s gonna take more than that to defeat me, Emboar, Heatmor, use Flamethrower!” Shamus ordered, as his Pokémon breathes Fire from their mouths, the moves hit both Pokémon. “Now Emboar use Focus Blast!” Shamus commands, as Emboar focuses its attack and creates a blue orb, then throws it at Mega Tyranitar, the attack hits. “Mega Tyranitar use Hyper Beam!” Damian ordered as his Mega Evolved Pokémon fired a pale pink beam from its mouth, then it hit Emboar. “Heatmor use Slash on Machamp!” Shamus orders as Heatmor attacks Machamp. “Machamp, use DynamicPunch!” Damian ordered as it punches Heatmor. “LET’S FINISH THIS!!!” Both Damian and Shamus yell. “Emboar use Head Smash! Heatmor use Flare Blitz!” Shamus commands. “Machamp use Submission! Mega Tyranitar use Giga Impact!” Damian commands. All Pokémon used their attacks, and clashed with each other, creating a huge explosion, when the explosion cleared, the mirage Pokémon vanished and both Emboar and Heatmor were seen with swirls in their eyes. “This match is a draw!” Shade declared as Shamus recalled his Pokémon. Both Damian and Shamus both shake hands. “Who wants to go next?” Shade asks. “Me, I wish to challenge the spirit of the ring, he thinks I can’t win without an Egyptian God, so I want to prove him wrong.” Yami Marik suggests. “So be it, the next match will be a real good one, competing in this duel is a dark half who took control of a tomb keeper, and the Runner Up at the Battle City Finals, Yami Marik!” Shade announces the 1st duelist. “Watch me win, even with my strength and my status as the Runner Up!” Yami Marik shouts. “His opponent is a thief who was the spirit of the Millennium Ring, and the Pharaoh Atem’s greatest enemy, Yami Bakura!” Shade announces the opponent. “''Generating Action Field: Crossover” ''the Female AI said All Action Cards are dispersed. “LET’S DUEL!!!” Both Yami Marik and Yami Bakura yelled.